Flower Cat (Special Cat)
THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS You can help by not deleting them. Flower Cat is a Special Cat that can be unlocked by repeatedly dragging the cat-paw door knob in the Cat Base screen in any chapter. A "meow" informs the player if they are doing it right. By sliding the door repeatedly, you will obtain him. It would take a few minutes to an hour to unlock this Cat. The player needs to slide at most 100 times under a minute. Being a secret that the player must find out themselves, the way to unlock its True Form is as obscure as ever, which was added in update 6.2. Cat Evolves into Cooldown Cat at level 10. Evolves into Bombercat at level 20 by playing its Awakening Stage. Pros: * Able to freeze Black Enemies. * Good movement speed. * Cheap cost. * Decent cooldown. * True form raises freeze chance to 100% and grants Area Attack. Cons: * Shameful health. * Pauses movement after each attack. * Single target attacks in normal and evolved forms. * Weak attack power. Usage: * Flower Cat is the first free cat (and the only cat, other than Holy Valkyrie Cat) that has the ability to freeze units. If you are a F2P player, this unit is extremely useful against strong black enemies such as Director Kurosawah, Black Cyclone, and Le'noir. Use it if you don't have other anti-black units such as Weightlifter Cat, Oda Nobunaga, or other Super Rares/Ubers. * This cat becomes an anti-black mainstay upon unlocking its true form, as it can stunlock almost any black-type enemy if stacked and shielded. Stacking its true form can reduce even the mighty XP Colosseum to rubble. If used in tandem with Kasa Jizo, black enemies will never pose a threat again. * When alone, this cat is not good at attacking bases and is only basically used at the start of the battle to deal with Black Enemies like Doge Dark. * Remember! Do not be delusional when the days 2 and 22 arrive to get the true form of flower cat, when you try to play the event, you will not be able to do it until you have completed in the future chapter 3! Description English Version * Normal: Fascinated by pretty petals. Never forgets to water every day. Might stop Black enemies. * Evolved: Hogs the fan after getting out of a hot bath. Attack style shows his aggressive selfishness. Might stop Black enemies. * True: Daily stress can cause you to want to explode, whether or not your job is carting cartoon bombs all day. Area attacks 100% freeze Black enemies. Japanese Version Cost * Chapter 1: $340 * Chapter 2: $510 * Chapter 3: $680 Stats Appearance * Normal: A chubby cat holding a 5-petaled flower with a cat face. Attacks by throwing flower down, admiring it while the flower wiggles. * Evolved: Exchanges the flower for a cat-faced fan. Wears a towel and sweats a lot with a red face. * True: Can be roughly described as Bomberman: Cat Edition. Trivia * In the Nintendo 3DS version, Flower Cat is a Super Rare Cat and can be unlocked via the Rare Gacha. * He is one of the few Units that has 180 degree of personality change when evolved. (Kind and thoughtful in Normal Form, aggressive and selfish in Evolved Form.) * His appearance on his true form is a reference to Bomberman. Gallery Screenshot 2015-05-24-16-20-36.png|Normal form description (EN) Screenshot 2015-05-24-16-20-42.png|Evolved form description (EN) bombercatdescription.png|True form description (EN) IMG_1113.png flowercatjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) cooldowncatjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) Screenshot 2014-12-20-23-01-44-1-.png|Attack Animation 129-3 attack1.jpg 129-3 attack2.jpg Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/128.html *https://www.reddit.com/r/battlecats/comments/6jsaav/cats_new_jp_units_translations_uber_tier_list/ ---- Units release Order: '<< Clockwork Cat | Vengeful Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Special Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with different Attack Types Category:Cats require Awakening for True Form Category:Cats with Freeze ability